Thinking With My Heart
by texashoser
Summary: Egon's experiences Valentine's Day.


This is a short little fic I thought of after watching Back to the Future III. And since it was Valentine's Day I figured it was appropriate. So, enjoy.  
  
****  
  
Little Egon Spengler ran as fast as his little legs could carry from the bus to his home. He burst through the front door tossing his backpack in a nearby chair and kicking his shoes off in the living room. The nine year old boy scurried up the stairs to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and went to his desk. Egon dug out some paper and a few markers.  
  
Mrs. Spengler sighed as she picked up her son's backpack and his shoes. She went up the stairs and walked into her son's bedroom.  
  
"Egon, I told you over and over to pick up your things," Mrs. Spengler told him. She set down the items and noticed her son was busy working on something. "Honey, what are you working on?" He looked at her a moment with his sky blue eyes than turned back to his work.  
  
"I can't tell you. It's a secret," he replied.  
  
"What kind of secret?" Mrs. Spengler inquired.  
  
"I can't tell you, mother," her son answered. She didn't ask anymore, but simply smiled as she watched her son work diligently on his little project. After a while she left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen to start on dinner.  
  
"Good evening, Katherine," Mr. Spengler greeted his wife as he entered the kitchen. "What are we having for dinner?"  
  
"Eggplant," the woman told him. "How was your day?"  
  
"Technical, my dear. I'd rather not bore you with the details. Is Egon working on his homework?"  
  
"I believe so. He seems to be knee deep in some little project."  
  
"Project? What kind of project?"  
  
"I'm not sure. He told me it was a secret."  
  
"A secret, eh. Well, perhaps I should find out."  
  
"Oh, Edison, do you really believe that is necessary? If he needs our help on it he knows he can come to us. Egon's a big boy."  
  
"Nevertheless I intend to find out what it is," Edison replied. Katherine sighed and went back to the dinner. Her husband walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their son's room. Egon was still hunched over his desk working hard.  
  
Edison approached his son silently and observed the mess on the desk. Colored paper was strewn over the table top along with attempts at writing and different markers. Little pink and red hearts made from the construction paper were in a neat stack in one corner.  
  
"Son, what are you doing?" Egon turned to look at his father. A smile was on the small boy's face.  
  
"I'm making Valentines to bring to class tomorrow," Egon answered. "The teacher told us it would be nice."  
  
"A most ridiculous waste of time if you ask me. Put all of that away."  
  
"But, father..."  
  
"No, Egon. You are an intellectual young man who will grow up to be a brilliant scientist. You don't have time to dawdle with things of this nature. Valentine's Day was created so companies could make money off of victims that buy into its mentality. Put it away."  
  
"Yes, father." The boy turned away and started to clean up.  
  
"Men of our intellect concern ourselves with the complexity of the world and we look for the answers. Matters of the heart will never be as important as to solving the problems left unanswered by our predecessors. I want you to remember that. Never let the heart rule the head."  
  
****  
  
Years later this memory haunted Dr. Spengler as he looked at the rack of Valentine's Day cards in front of him. He had let that mindset control him for too many years. Egon wasn't become an unfeeling person he just had a hard time showing his feelings and sharing the emotions he felt. It wasn't until Columbia where he met Peter and Ray did that change. Even than he still fought the change as he remembered what his father said.  
  
Than came Janine. She was a vivacious woman in more ways than one. Peter had hired her as their receptionist when they first started out and had been there ever since. The woman had expressed her feelings about him since day one. Even after the years her feelings toward him never changed and she had made an impression on him. They had dated off and on, but Egon couldn't bring himself to actually declare that he was in love with the woman. The physicist couldn't deny the red-head was always on his mind whenever it looked like he and his fellow Ghostbusters might not make it.  
  
Now, it was different. Egon finally had declared his feelings for Janine Melnitz out loud after all the years. His friends weren't surprised though. They had figured out the two were perfect for each other a long time before that day. They were just waiting for the brilliant scientist to figure it out for himself.  
  
"Spengs, its Janine. She'll like whatever damn card you pick out." Dr. Spengler glanced at the man standing next to him. "We've been here an hour and I want to go home."  
  
"Peter, I have to be sure I'm picking the right one. It must say everything."  
  
"Everything? You're expecting a lot from those greeting card writers. All they do is little cutsie things. If you want everything you're better off buying a novel," Peter replied.  
  
"Should I?" Egon asked. The psychologist let out a groan and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Just pick a card, get some flowers, and give them to her at dinner," Dr. Venkman muttered through his hands. "She'll love you for it and than later she'll give you her gift."  
  
"Her gift?" Egon responded. Peter looked at his friend with a combination of surprise and slyness.  
  
"Oh, come on, Egon. You've got a girlfriend now. It's Valentine's Day. Put two and two together." The Ghostbuster shook his head. "What's going on in that head of yours?" Dr. Spengler smiled and looked at his friend.  
  
"For the first time in a long while nothing, Peter. Absolutely nothing." 


End file.
